Request: Ezio X Rosa
by Inkfowl
Summary: This story was requested by Bajor10, so I hope it lives up to what you were hoping for. It's a one-shot so I only made it a chapter long.


Pain flooded through Rosa and she let go of the window. _'Well this mission is a failure.'_ She thought before making contact with the ground. It was only when she got up did she notice the arrow sticking out of her right leg. She knew running away...no... _retreating_ would be the best option for her. As she ran out of the Palazzo della Seta she ran into a man that looked like he could be of some use.

She was a bit out of breath. "I need your help!"

"Hey, I remember you." Maybe this man didn't hear her.

"We need to go!" Rosa raised her voice.

"You never did apologize for knocking me over." Clearly this man was deaf.

"NOW!" She nodded to the approaching guards.

Finally it seemed like he understood. "Where to?"

"The water."

He gave her a slightly confused look. "That doesn't exactly narrow it down."

Rosa had already started running. She hardly took five steps before guards were upon them. Rosa took to fighting immediately. As she was battling with one guard she saw another come at her from the corner of her eye. There was nowhere for her to dodge, she was going to... A blade came sticking out of the approaching guard's torso. As he fell to the ground Rosa was able to dispatch the guard she had been fighting. She watched her _escort_ slice through the remaining guards, hm...he was rather good at this. But now was not the time to admire fighting skills.

Rosa started running again. She just started shoving everyone out of the way, knocking them to the ground. The hooded man was trying to step around them instead. "I'd be better off on my own!" She called back, maybe that would speed him up. "What are you doing? Hurry up!" He wasn't going any faster. Rosa was going to yell something else but then the pain in her leg was too much. She collapsed to the ground.

Then the man finally caught up with her. "Can you walk?"

She was still crumpled on the ground. Out of all the idiots in Venice she had to pick this one. "What do you think?!" She said through gritted teeth. Thankfully she had fallen next to some of her thief comrades so when she got picked up they were all on high alert.

The man carrying her didn't seem as focused. "I never did catch your name."

"Rosa." She said.

"Nice to meet you Rosa, I'm Ezio."

 _'As if I care.'_ She thought. _'Although now that I can see under his hood...he's actually kind of cu...'_ She brushed the thought away, maybe blood loss was already affecting her thinking. "I know." Was what she actually said.

Ezio looked confused. "What do you mean _I know_?"

"Now is not the time for small talk." She snapped back.

As soon as they made it across another bridge there was a fight. Ezio just dropped her to the ground to start fighting. Rosa felt so useless just sitting on the ground as the fight went on around her, she also felt vulnerable...and in pain. The pain in her leg was one thing, but Ezio simply dropping her was another. As he picked her up again they started moving towards the water again. Another group of guards attacked, but this time Ezio left them to her men.

"Ugo!" Rosa called when they were close enough.

Ugo pulled out his sword, just in case. "What's this?"

Ezio looked at Rosa. "Rosa's been wounded."

Ugo quickly put away his sword. "Pass her here, we'll go the rest of the way in the boat."

Rosa felt herself be passed from one thief to the next. Then she heard the **_whiz_** sound of an arrow. Suddenly the pain in her leg increased, but before she could say anything Ezio urged them to move along. "Go! I'll take care of the guards."

The little gondola sailed, undisturbed for the most part, thanks to Ezio. Still when they reached the thieve's guild the un-named thief in the gondola was dead. Despite that Ugo tried to help him.

"He's dead idiota!" Rosa glanced behind her at Ugo. "Say a prayer later! I need..." She took time to breath. "I need to see Antonio."

Ugo started to lift her up but then pain shot through her again. Rosa let out a cry and settled back down again. Before Ugo could give it another try, Ezio stepped in. "Careful! Let me do it. Go and find Antonio."

Ugo gave Ezio a confused look, but Rosa was the next to speak. "Go! Do what he says."

Yet after Ugo started walking away Ezio didn't seem to be moving. "Can't you see I'm bleeding?!" Rosa clutched her leg. This was too much and her adrenaline was wearing out. She started to lose consciousness as Ezio picked her up.

He looked worried. "Hey, wake up."

Rosa tried, but it wasn't until she felt herself lying down on a table that she had an idea of what was happening. "Where are we?" She said heavily breathing.

"Home." Ezio didn't even hesitate to say _home_ instead of _your home_ or _the thieves' guild_. "We've sent for help."

Through this all he really was helpful, and handsome too. Rosa didn't mention any of that, she just smiled. "Thank you."

Antonio was by her side then. "Rosa, what's happened?"

"Just get this out of me."

"Soon, soon. Let's have a look first." Antonio started to anylze her wound. "Clean entry and exit through the thigh, that's good."

 _'Good?! Nothing about this is good!'_ Is what Rosa wanted to yell, but she only had the strength for "Get it out!"

"Rosa we must..."

"NOW!"

Antonio wasted no time instructing Ezio and his men. They held her down and Antonio got a grip on the arrow. He broke the top part off and pulled the bottom part out of her thigh. It was excruciatingly painful. "Rosa, I'm sorry."

"Sorry!?" Rosa yelled at him, she yelled some other things, but it was all to cover her pain.

"Get Bianca." Antonio instructed a nearby thief. Then he turned to Ezio. "Help me please."

Again Ezio was confused, he had no clue when it came to medical issues. "How?"

"Hand me a clean piece of linen."

Ezio looked around and picked up the nearest piece. Antonio nodded. "When I remove my hands press the cloth into the wound. Ready?"

Ezio did as Antonio said, hoping he was doing it right. Antonio smiled. "You work well under pressure."

Rosa started yelling again, but Antonio kept smiling. "She's spirited this one."

Ezio smiled a bit. "I can tell."

Before Rosa could add an opinion whether appropriate or not, Antonio was leading the situation again. "Get Rosa inside so Bianca can close the wound."

Then she, and the table, were carried off. Not before throwing out a few curses of course, but that goes without saying. As she was being carried away she heard Antonio tell Ezio. "Thank you. Rosa is dear to me...if I had lost her..."

Ezio smiled. "Heh, well I've always had a soft spot for pretty women in distress."

Rosa wanted to get off the table and slap him, but she was already inside.

* * *

The next time Rosa saw Ezio was when she was in the courtyard leaning on her crutch. She was healing up nicely, and her mood improved because of it. Ezio came striding up to her. "Hello Rosa. You seem to be healing well."

 _'Wow, congratulations on paying attention.'_ Rosa considered saying this, but opted for a friendlier response and a charming smile. "How are you finding Venezia?"

"It has it's charms." He smiled at her, and even gave her a wink.

Rosa felt a blush coming to her cheeks.

"But how do you deal with the smell?"

Rosa chuckled. He knew how to create a moment, and also how to ruin it. But Rosa didn't want the moment to end. "So...what brings you to me?" _'Searching for a kiss, or perhaps...'_ Rosa decided to kept her more personal thoughts quiet. After all they hadn't known each other that long...and he still wasn't **that** cute.

"I was hoping you could help me with something." He took a step towards her.

"And that would be...?" Rosa, despite reminding herself how much she didn't like Ezio that much, liked where this was going.

He put his fingers under her chin and lifted her head. "I want to..."

Rosa leaned forward a bit, in case a kiss was coming.

"...climb the way you do."

Rosa pulled away from his hand and rolled her eyes. "Oh. I think I can do that." Then she gestured to her leg. "Well **I** can't, but Franco can." She called around the corner. "Franco!"

A thief came walking around. "Yes?"

"Show Ezio how to reach the top of that scaffolding."

As Franco demonstrated Rosa talked Ezio through the steps.

Ezio looked up and down the scaffolding. "I think I see how this works."

"Only one way to find out. Try for yourself." As he walked away Rosa muttered to herself. "Although it's hard to mess up, I mean it's so simple. Jump and grab, nothing to it."

Ezio started his ascent. Jumping high and grabbing the ledge at the height of the jump. Rosa stood on the ground, admiring his effort and skill...as well as his good looking behind. Rosa tried to stop staring, but she just couldn't help herself.

Ezio reached the top and called down. "So? How did I do?"

Rosa smiled. "I've seen better."

Ezio put a hand over his heart. "Ah. You wound me with your cruel, cruel words."

Rosa rolled her eyes. So dramatic. "Alright smartass. Let's put your _skills_ to the test."

"I'm all ears."

"Meet me in front of the Frarie." She hobbled off.

A short time later both of them were standing in front of the Basilica di Santa Maria Gloriosa dei Frari. Rosa had still beat Ezio there. "Climbing a bit of scaffolding is all well and good, but let's see how well you do out in the open."

Ezio looked up. "Top of that tower then?"

Rosa nodded. "I'll just wait here. Oh, and I **will** be timing you."

Ezio felt confident as he climbed. That was until he was about half-way up because he didn't realize **quite** how tall it really was. And jumping and grabbing all the time could really drain one's energy. Yet he made it to the top only slightly out of breath. He looked out over the city. Making sure to get a good layout of the area since he was **not** climbing all the way up here again. Then he stepped near the ledge and had faith in his leap into a cart of hay below. He found it very conveniant that these were placed all around the city, especially next to very tall buildings. He climbed out and brushed off the hay. "So?" He asked a waiting Rosa.

"Looks like you've learned all I have to teach you. I'll let Antonio know of your progress, go finish your other tasks."

Ezio smiled. "Why all of my tasks are complete. Well...except for the one where I take you on a stroll through the city."

Rosa laughed. "Me and my crutch?"

"I'm not a big fan of third wheels, but I suppose he could come along." Ezio offered his arm.

Rosa looked at him for a moment before linking her arm around his. "Alright. Lead the way then."

A simple stroll turned into a candlelight dinner and a cruise through the canals. It was rather late when they returned to the thieves' guild. Ezio didn't release her elbow until they were at the door to her room. Technically it wasn't **hers** because she shared it, but that wasn't important.

Rosa put her free hand on the door's handle. "Tonight was fun, thank you."

Ezio took a small step forward, a smile appearing on his face. "You deserved to have some fun. I enjoyed tonight too."

Rosa felt her cheeks getting warm. "Yes well...I should rest my leg, it still needs some healing. Goodnight Ezio."

He leaned forward and kissed her lips. "Goodnight Rosa. Sleep well." Ezio then walked toward his own room.

Rosa stood outside a bit, getting over the sudden kiss. Sure it wasn't much more than a peck, but it still affected her. She decided that she liked Ezio. Of course she always liked him, but now she **like** liked him. She smiled to herself before heading inside. Hopefully this could be the start of...something special.

* * *

It took over a month for her leg to heal completely. At last she could run and jump, and do everything she could before. But despite the joy of recovery, she was disappointed that she hadn't seen much of Ezio. Once or twice he had come to visit, but it wasn't really to see her. It was to talk to Antonio and check on how things were progressing. But on those occasions Ezio always left her with a kiss. It was awhile since Ezio's last visit though. Perhaps he was really busy. Perhaps he had a new girl that was taking up his time. Rosa shook the thought from her mind and walked towards the door; maybe today she would try to seek **him** out. When she opened the door of her room to go outside she saw Ezio standing there, ready to knock on her door.

He looked surprised but then lowered his arm and bowed. "Good morning piccolo."

She scoffed. "Who do you think you are? Calling me sweetheart."

Ezio stood up. "I was hoping to be your date for the day."

Rosa leaned on the door frame. She wanted to say 'yes' immediately but thought she might play hard to get first. "What makes you think I'm not busy?"

"Well Antonio is still working on a plan to invade the Palazzo della Seta so I don't think he has any mission for you yet."

"So you think my whole schedule revolves solely around Antonio?"

Ezio was trying to think of something to say, clearly he didn't expect to be asked so many questions. "Um...he is your leader, I just assumed..."

Rosa playfully punched his shoulder. "I'm just giving you a hard time. So what do you have planned for this _**date**_?"

Ezio offered his hand. "I don't really have anything planned. How about we just go where the day takes us?"

Rosa took his hand and they walked out of the compound. She leaned her head on his shoulder. "Well what about when day turns to night?"

"Now the night I **do** have a plan for." He lifted her chin so he could kiss her. It was a much deeper kiss than the first few.

Rosa was the first to pull away. "I'll be looking forward to it then."

Ezio winked. "You certainly won't be disappointed."

"We'll see about that." She kissed his cheek.

The day took them around Venezia and over it's buildings. It included races horizontally and vertically. Along with outrunning the guards. As the sun set the city became lit by dozens of laterns. Rosa and Ezio sat on the edge of a dock, nearby the compound. Ezio had his arm around her. "I'm sorry I didn't come visit you sooner. I've just been...busy."

"Hm. It's alright." Rosa let her mind drift to her earlier thoughts of his hypothetical new girlfriend. "Busy with what? If I might ask."

"Oh nothing much. Just assassin matters."

"That's all?"

He looked at her. "Why? What else do you think is going on in my life?"

"Oh I don't know." Rosa turned away. "Maybe you've been preoccupied with some prettier face."

Ezio grabbed her hands. "Rosa," she looked into his brown eyes, they were sincere, "there is no other woman like you in my life. I love you Rosa."

Rosa's heart felt warmed, and it was beating faster. "You... _love_ me?"

"Yes. I do." He put a hand on her cheek. "So don't ever think that I don't."

Rosa started to smile. "I...I love you too Ezio."

Ezio didn't say anything else, he just kissed her again. It was a long kiss...actually a few kisses strung together. They pulled away and simply looked at each other. Their eyes were shining and they only saw each other. Then Ezio stood up and held out his hand to help Rosa up. "It's late, we should head back now."

"I suppose so." She started walking away when she felt her ass get grabbed. She turned to give Ezio a look.

He chuckled before putting his arm around her. "I'm sorry, I couldn't resist."

Once back at the thieves' guild Rosa started to head towards her room. But Ezio grabbed her hand and pulled her close. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To bed."

"Without me?" He smiled seductively, but then again it wasn't any different from his normal smile. "I told you I had a plan for the night remember?"

She put her arms around his neck. "Alright then. Tell me your plan."

He kissed her and then nodded towards his guest room. "How about we discuss it in a more...private setting?"

"Sounds good to me." They kissed once more before going to Ezio's room and...well it's not hard to imagine.

* * *

From that night on Ezio and Rosa's relationship simply grew and grew. Even when he left Venezia he promised to keep her in his heart and return whenever he could. Rosa never once doubted him, and she too kept the thought of him on her mind everyday.

 **The End**

(A/N: Sorry about the totally cheesy ending, but I hope you enjoyed the story!)


End file.
